Welder
Relationships.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Yosetsu_Awase/Relationships Battles and Events.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Yosetsu_Awase/Battles_and_Events History.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Yosetsu_Awase/History Yosetsu Awase, also known by his hero name, Welder, is a student in Class 1-B at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. He is currently interning at an unknown agency alongside his classmate, Hiryu Rin. Appearance: Yosetsu has long black hair, spiked upwards and backwards to his left, and rounded gray eyes, tilted inwards. He wears a wide, zig-zag patterned headband around his forehead, pulled down quite low, to keep his hair out of his eyes. His hero costume consists of a baggy full body suit, its collar passing his chin. He wears shoulder pads and a bag on his belt in which he keeps various items, including blocks of wood and metal to aid his Quirk. He also switches out his usual zig-zagged headband for a striped one. Personality: Although he is not as social as some others, Yosetsu is foul-mouthed and tense, except for serious or life-or-death situations, in which he becomes very easily startled and much more talkative, although he retains his harsh way of speech. Yosetsu is very selfless, as he continued to carry Momo Yaoyorozu even though the Chainsaw Nomu was catching up with him, refusing to leave her behind despite her slowing him down. He is also willing to put himself in danger to fulfill a plan, despite showing fear. He is also said to be very proud of his Quirk and confident in his abilities with it. Abilities and Skills: *'Overall Abilities': Yosetsu has proven himself to be a very competent opponent, as abilities earned him 10th place in the U.A. Entrance Exam, having the third highest of amount of villain points. He has also demonstrated excellent handling of Quirk-Weld, one that functions better as a restraining tool, giving Yosetsu a way to incapacitate enemies by harmlessly binding them to nearby structures. Yosetsu can fuse his own body parts with those of other people, facilitating their transport in case they become unable to move. Quirk - Weld: *'Weld': Yosetsu's Quirk gives him the ability to fuse objects together at an atomic level, although he needs to be touching both objects in order to fuse them. This Quirk is effective on both organic and inorganic material. Fighting Techniques: *'Construction-Done-Kwik: Weldcraft': Yosetsu swiftly binds an opponent to a structure by interconnecting them with metallic logs. First used to detain Katsuki during the Joint Training Arc, but was countered by Rikido's Sugar Rush Quirk. Equipment: * Steel Logs: Yosetsu's hero costume comes equipped with a set of small steel logs that are used with his binding abilities. Those logs allow him to connect two different targets without having to touch both of them at the same time (Yosetsu can fuse each end of a log to separate targets, bridging them together). * Shields: Yosetsu possesses a number of shields that he attaches to his body, effectively turning them into armor for defence. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:My Hero Academia Category:My Hero Academia Character Category:Characters from Japan Category:Characters from Niigata Prefecture Category:Enhanced Individual Category:Character with Quirk Category:Teenager Category:Student Category:First Year Student Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School Student Category:U.A. High School First Year Student Category:U.A. High School Class 1-B Category:Hero Interns Category:Superhero Category:Orion Pitts Voice Actor Category:Unknown Power Level